Love in the Shadow
by 1stRainbowRose
Summary: Ginny has a boyfriend, but it seems she doesn't want her brother to know. Who is this mystery man?


This was written in a brighter time when Dumbly was still around, and Hogwarts was still open. It was supposed to be in about the same time as Five, but it was started before Six was out, so it doesn't allow for a lot of the events (mostly at the end...) Please keep that in mind as you read. :D

"We really shouldn't be here." Ginny said without turning around when she felt a presence enter the room. "If we're caught we will both be shunned, maybe even expelled."

"I don't care, as long as I get to see you. I'll be graduating soon, and then I'll never see you again." A silky voice replied from the darkness near the door. Turning, she didn't see his face, but she knew what she would see if she could. She closed the few inches that separated them, wrapping her arms around his waist. Inhaling, she closed her eyes as the smell of blood and wood flowed over her. Looking up, she met his own blue-green eyes, and saw the love that was retained there.

"You should have seen the look on my brother's face when I got the note." Ginny said quietly, trying not to break the mood of the little room. She was startled when she heard him laughing. Looking up inquisitively, he explained.

"I was watching to see you're reaction. I must say, you are very good at deception. I never would have thought to say that it was you getting detention. Then you're brother glared at you and almost made me think he saw through it."

"I was scared he did too. I don't know what I would have said if he hadn't believed me." Ginny bit her lip, silently debating with herself. Her mind was made up when his voice intruded from above.

"Love, you might as well tell me what it is. I'm going to find out, but weather I have to tickle it out of you or not is you're choice. Don't worry, what ever it is, I'll understand."

Mentally nodding, she stepped back and looked up into the eyes she had love for so long. Taking a deep breath, she started.

"As you said before, you are going to be leaving soon, and, well, I was wanting to... to..." Ginny trailed off, not knowing how to ask for what she wanted.

"Really? I never would have expected this of you my dear. I can do that, if you truly want." He said as he leaned down and led her into a passionate kiss. When they finally came back up for air he took her hand and led her out into the corridor, and up to one of the many tower room that littered Hogwarts.

"Is this you're room?" She asked, surveying the room. It was decorated in blood red, silver, and black. The black mahogany desk in the corner had nothing on it but a couple of pictures, and a school book. The tapestries on the wall were of faded battle scenes. The thing that her most caught her attention was the large four poster canopy bed that sat in the middle of the room. Walking over, she sat down lightly on the edge.

"Do you like it?" He asked, a hint of worry to his voice.

"Yes, I do." She said, tapping the bed next to her, inviting him to sit down. When he did, she smiled up at him under lowered eyelashes.

"Now than, where were we?" he asked laughing.

"Right here." Ginny said, latching her hand into his satiny locks, pulling his mouth down to meet her own.

* * *

Ginny smiled as she felt the sunlight coming in through the window hit her face. Attempting to roll over she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, pulling her close to the body below her.

"Hey," he said lightly, nibbling on her ear, laughing as she flinched away.

"Hey yourself," She replied turning around to wrap her arms around his neck.

"How'd you sleep? Or did you?"

"I slept beautifully, thank you. And you?"

"I didn't. I was so scared that when I woke you'd be gone, or last night was a dream," he replied, lightly tracing her jaw line with his long artistic fingers.

"If it was it was the most wonderfully realistic one I've ever had and I hope I to never wake up." She said, grabbing his hand and kissing it.

"Even though we didn't..." he asked, confusion in his eyes.

"Because we didn't. I thought I was ready, but I guess I wasn't. I just wanted to prove to everyone that I'm not such a goodie-goodie."

"It's okay love. I'm here if for you if you ever are ready." He said, pulling her down into a light kiss. Sighing, Ginny snuggled deeper into his arms, falling into a light sleep.

She woke up when she heard him moving about. When she looked over to where he was, she caught him changing his shirt. Hearing her breath catch he turned around, shirt in hand. Walking back over to the bed, he sat down next to her.

"Breakfast will end in a half hour, so I figured it was time we started getting ready. I've got plenty of clothes for me, but I don't have any for you, so unless you want to wear something of mine..." he trailed off, looking amused at the thought of what would happen.

"Somehow I don't think that would work too well," she said smiling. When he nodded in agreement she innocently asked "When will get I see you next?"

"Probably at the breakfast table." He replied, pulling his shirt on over his head.

"You know what I mean," she said with a laugh, slipping her arms around his neck.

"Yes, I do, and the answer is I don't know. See I have the meeting at hogmead today, and as well as classes, and hall patrol tonight, and homework on top of that, so I don't know when I'll be able get away."

"That's okay, I understand. After all, I am a prefect. Now, I'd better get going. I've got to study for finals. I'm so lost when it comes to potions." She said getting out of bed, trying to smooth out the slept in wrinkles in her skirt.

"Let me," He said, referring to the wrinkles. Looking up gratefully, Ginny moved her hands away as he pointed his wand at her skirt and said, "_Lamolius wrinkala_." Looking down to find all of the wrinkles gone she walked over and gave him an applicative kiss, then left for her room to change.

* * *

When she got to the breakfast table almost everyone had already eaten. Sitting down in between Seamus and Harry she started to dish up her food.

She was just starting to eat when she heard Malfoy practically coo from behind, "Look, Potter and his little girlfriend. How sweet."

Ginny turned to stare coolly at him. "He _isn't_ my boyfriend, Malfoy. Although I do have one, he isn't Harry."

"Oh, look. The Weasley baby has a social life. Maybe you could teach Potter a thing or two. I hear the last time he went on a date he made the woman cry."

"Malfoy, get a life. As far as I know your own last date wasn't that great." Hermione said setting down her wand, an annoyed look on her face. "Besides, you've got to keep up with the times. Cho wasn't his last date, I was. And before you say anything I thoroughly enjoyed myself thank you."

"Oh, ho! So what did you two do? Talk about how that big oaf has messed things up again?" Malfoy sneered, picking up an orange and peeling it.

"Actually, they talked about how big of a git you are, and the fact that you can't play Quidditch." Ron said, startling Malfoy who quickly turned around. Grabbing the now peeled orange from his hand, Ron said, "And, thanks for peeling my orange for me. That was very sweet of you." Then laughing as Malfoy's face tuned the color of the pendent that sat around his neck from anger, he sat down across from Harry, Hermione, and his sister.

"Watch out!" Harry yelled as Malfoy pulled out his wand to curse Ron. Hermione grabbed her wand a threw up a quick shield to protect him. Smiling his thanks, he was about to put a counter curse on him when Professor Flintwick asked, "Is there something wrong here?"

"No professor. Nothing at all." Malfoy said, pasting a fake smile on his face. "I was just telling Potter and Weasley how good of a couple they make."

"Very well than. Move along Mr. Malfoy. And Harry," Flitwick said, leaning down to whisper in his ear, "Good choice in woman. Miss Weasley is a fine young lady."

Ginny laughed at how red Harry had turned, and went back to eating.

"I suppose that now it will be going around the school that we're going out. Who are you going out with?" Harry said, looking at Ginny.

"That is my personal information, and no one can make me tell." Ginny curtly replied.

"Touchy! Anyway, I've got to get going. All the SHH's have a meeting with the prefects today at two, and I've got to look up a couple of things before then. See you all later." Harry said as he stood up and hosted his bag onto his shoulder. Ginny groaned at the thought of the meeting. She had been made a prefect just that year, and for the most part had enjoyed the freedom that accompanied that position. In fact, the only part of being a prefect she didn't like was the endless meetings she had to go to.

"Yes, you have to go. You know as well as I do Dumbledor depends on us." Hermione said as Ginny opened her mouth. Closing it with a sigh, she got up.

"Well than, in that case I'd better get going. I've got some studying to do before then." she replied as she hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and headed for the library.

* * *

"Then you add powder eye of sloth to your cauldron, and let it simmer for five minutes. During which you will dice your unicorn's intestines. Yes, what is Miss Weasley?" Snape snapped, annoyed for being interrupted.

"It's two o'clock proffesor." Ginny said, lowering her hand.

"And your point is?" the postion's teacher drawled.

"All the prefects and SHH's have a meeting in hogsmead right now."

"Why, your right. Miss Quica and Mr. Magant, you are excused to go. Don't worry about the homework, you are excused. I know how much work you have already." He replied, almost daring her to challenge him.

She was just about to when she heard another voice call out, "But sir! It's mandatory for ALL prefects to go!"

"Your point is Mr. Creevy?" Snape sneered.

"Um, sir, I think what he's trying to do is ask if we may be excused to go." Ginny said, shooting daggers in Collin's direction.

Rather than reply, the potions master turned back to the board and continued teaching. "By this point your unicorn intesties should be cut. After you add them to your potion it should turn a deep red. Bring it to a boil, and keep it there for ten minutes."

Glaring at Collin, Ginny got back to work, hoping he'd get the hint to do likewise. She cringed when he said. "Sir! Please sir, if we don't go we shall get detention!"

"You've already got it Mr. Creevy for interrupting me! A weeks worth. And if you mention the meeting again I shall increase it to a month. NOW GET TO WORK!!!" Snape roared to all the class, causing for there to be a lot of scrabbling to lean over cauldrons. Slumping in defeat, Ginnny continued to work, sending evil glares over to where Collin sat, two cauldrons over, ever time she thought to.

She successfully worked on her potion for the rest of class, dreading what Hermionie was going to say about her failing to appear. She wasn't surprised that upon reaching the common room she found that all of the other required attendees were absent. Sighing, she got to work on her history of magic report.

She was startled out of her work induced trace by the voice of her brother saying something about her name. Glancing up she saw that he, Harry, and Hermionie were back from the meeting, and it didn't seem to have gone well. Glad for the brake, she stood and walked over to where they had flopped down. When she was sure that Herms had seen her she quickly launched into an explanation. "Herms, I'm so sorry about not being there. I was planning on going, and I even reminded Snape of the fact that it was time for us to go, but all he did was let the slytherins go, and told us that we had to stay! I'm so sorry!!!"

"Woah, slow down before you give yourself a heart attack!" Ron said, looking at his sister worriedly. "It's okay. You didn't really miss anything that we can't explain to you. Right Herms?" He added, making it clear in the two words that he meant for her to fill his sister in.

Sighing, Hermionie launched into a recap of what had happened at the meeting, in as much detail as she could without quoting everyone word for word. Beside her, Harry and Ron trades dubious glances that said "Only she would put in that much detail." When she finally rested long enough for anyone to say more than one word, Harry quickly said, "Basically, after that we all disagreed and nothing was decided on for sure." Turning, he said to Herms, "You know, if we don't come up with some way to vote and decide we're never going to get anywhere. You know Malfoy and his people with just continue to disagree with anything that we are working on deciding, just to disagree."

"Ya'. I mean, we all know what type of a rotten-" Ron stopped speaking after the look he got from Herms, but everyone could tell what he was going to say non the less.

"You know, I'm sure that if someone honestly gave him a chance Draco wouldn't be so bad." Ginny said, almost as if she didn't realize that she was saying it, and was obviously confused by the strange looks she was getting from everyone.

"Suddenly on first name bases are we?" Ron said, eyebrows nearly hidden under his flaming hair.

Blushing slightly, she explained "Sorry, I was just thinking about the Dragon Massacre for my History of Magic report."

"And we all know Ginny. The ever optimistic, seeing-the-good-in-everyone little house elf." Ron said, adding "Sorry, habit," at the daggers Herms was shooting him.

"You know, sometimes I think you would see good in Voldimort." Harry mused, grinning at her. She flashed a greteful smile at him for rescuing her. He smiled back, choosing to ignore Ron's protest at him saying the Dark Lord's name. They started to discuss what had happened at the meeting but ended up discussing the local gossip, and bashing on Snape. It wasn't until Ron unsuccessfully stifled a yawn that they all realized how late it was. It was generally agreed that it was time for bed, and each of them headed off for their respective dorms.

Ginny had changed into her pajamas and was working on brushing her hair, using it's repetitive motion to relax her, allowing her to think. Setting down her brush with a sigh she nearly jumped when she noticed Herm's reflection in the mirror. Turning she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I took notes on the meeting, and I was figuring that you'd want to see a copy of them, so I brought them to you." She said, setting down a parchment. Face softening, she quietly asked, "Ginny, what is it? I've noticed lately that you seem to be pre-occupied. What's up? Is the situation with Voldimort?"

Ginny sighed again, a little bit more obviously, and looked at her brother's girlfriend. "Well, that, and a couple of other things. Herms, I don't know what I'm going to do!"

Herms smiled comfortingly at the younger girl. "Don't worry; we'll all get through this. I don't know what we would have done without Dumbledor creating you Student Head of Houses. We prefects couldn't handle all the students, and where you guys were elected by the other students, well, it means that they connect with you more." Ginny smiled in reply to the comment, making it obvious that this wasn't what she had been talking about. Glancing around the room as though she was nervous, she said quietly, "If I were to ask you for some advice, would you swear to give me your honest opinion?"

Taken aback slight, she replied "Yes, of course."

Comforted by the words, Ginny stood and stepped over to her bed. Grabbing her pillow and hugging it, she said quietly, "It's about my boyfriend."

"Go on." Hermionie said, perking slightly.

"Well, he's from another house, and a lot of people have misconceptions about him. If my brother knew I was dating him, he would never forgive me. I mean, all he says about him is that he's a rude know it all pritt. But, Herms, he really is a good guy!!! If he were to have been raised by another family-" Ginny stopped, sighed, then said "Well, the situation is as it is, and now I have to deal with being in love with someone who I'll never be allowed be with." She took a big breath of air, trying to fight the tears that were about to erupt from her at the hopelessness of the situation.

Herms wrapped her arms around Ginny, and gave her a comforting squeeze. "Don't worry. I'm sure you're brother wouldn't be too mad at you just because you're dating someone from another house. I mean, it's not like he's a slytherin or anything." Ginny's face got slightly red, and she turned away. When she looked back at Herms her eyes were slightly red and moist, and she said in a choked voice. "Thanks Herms. It was nice to talk to someone."

"Anytime!" Herm said, getting off the bed. Glancing at her watch she said "Now then. I don't care if you ARE a SHH, you still have curfew to meet. Bedtime!"

"Yes ma'am." Ginny said, sliding under the covers. She waited until she heard the door shut telling her that Herms had left before she let a single tear escape down her cheek.

* * *

She worried slightly about her comment the next day as she got ready to go down to breakfast, but was gratified to find that her brother didn't give her any weird looks or snide comments as she sat down. Catching the questioning look from Hermionie, she flashed a winning smile, then started to munch away at some toast while she thought about her assignments. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize she was being spoken to until she was poked in her side, causing her to drop her toast into her lap. Picking it up, she glared at her brother, who just pointed in front of her. Looking where he was pointing she found Ernie McMillin standing in front of her. Picking up the piece of toast, glad it didn't land jelly-side down, she asked "Yes Ernie?"

"May I speak to you a moment?" He asked, as though he knew what the answer was.

"Um, sure." Ginny said, blushing slightly as she stood. She followed him through the entrance to the great hall, and into one of the nearby classrooms. Once they reached the abandoned room, she nearly shouted "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Huh?" He asked, looking confused. "You told me if I ever needed to talk I was to come to you."

"Yes, but did you have to do it in front of everyone? Now I'll- Oh, never mind. What was it you needed?"

"Well, I was..."

* * *

Groaning, Ginny rushed down the nearly deserted hallways. Sure that the lack of students meant that she was late, she was surprised to find that when she reached her History of Magic classroom it was empty. Turning around, she caught sight of the clock behind Professor Binn's desk. She sighed in relief when she realized that the empty halls was just due to everyone still being at breakfast. Sitting down in her seat, she pulled out her report and started to look it over for any mistakes. She was about half way through when an owl landed on her paper. Eyebrows knit together, she pulled at one of the end of the ribbon that attached the note to it's leg. Quickly scanning the parchment, she gasped slightly, then read again slower.

My dearest sweet:

The last time we were together was not long enough. I wish to see

you again soon. I know that you have a break in your classes after History

of Magic class. I'll meet you in the usual classroom then. I die, waiting for

the time when I can see you again.

Glancing up at the clock, she figured she had enough time to send a reply before any of the other students showed up. Dipping her quill in her ink, she wrote on the back:

I'm counting the seconds until I can be with you again. I fear however that

my attention shall drastically drop in thinking of you love. Until we meet...

Using the ribbon to tie it to the owl's leg, she sent her reply back. She nearly jumped when she heard the door open and a bunch of twittering Ravenclaw girls entered. Trying to calm her racing heart she pulled out her assignment and her book and started to double check some of her facts. She was un-phased when Professor Binns walked through the wall behind his desk, and started to teach. When she had first attended she had been awed by the droning teacher, but had since gotten used to him.

It seemed as though time nearly stopped as she tried listened to Binn's monotone voice make the fascinating topic of gremlin rebellions dull and boring. She was starting to loose the battle with sleep, and had laid her head down in her arms when she noticed the girls from before were twittering again. When she tried to glace over at where they were sitting, her eyes caught sight of a brown barn owl sitting at her desk. Glancing up at Binns, she found him muttering on, seemingly oblivious to the going-ons in the classroom. Reaching up, she snatched the note from it's leg, going as scarlet as the ribbon that attached it. Unrolling, she tried to keep her in class friends from reading over her shoulder. Finally being able to shoo her friend away, she quickly read.

My darling beauty,

I am dieing in my class. Everywhere I look, I see your

beautiful face. I know that Binns is so dead to the world that he wouldn't

notice if the dark mark and he-who-must-not-be-named were to appear in

his classroom, so I decided to help entertain you. I assure you that I am not,

for my thoughtsare always on you. Dearest love, I die at the thought of the

wait I have ahead of me. Still, until we can meet again.

P.S. - Please keep the ribbon as a sign of my love for you. Wear it in your hair always.

Sighing, Ginny slipped the note in between the pages of her notes. Her attention completely gone from the classroom around her, she daydreamed of what she would do when class let out. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that class had been released until she felt a pat on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw a pair of very familiar eyes looking at her in amusement and worry. "Loves, what happened?"

Blushing, she gathered her things, and stood, mumbling as she did so "I got lost in my thoughts."

"And what were those thoughts about?" He replied, giving her a look that made her feel as though he already knew.

"Nothing." She said, hoping he'd get the hint.

"Not so fast dear. You aren't evading me that easily. Now then, what were you thinking about that had you so entertained it keep you from meeting me?"

"Well, I, it - we really shouldn't be seen walking the hallways together." She said, suddenly catching on to an idea that she hoped would distract him long enough to give her a chance to come up with something.

"I'm aware of that. I'm planning on leaving first, making it seem like I had to talk to Professor Binns, and then having you wait a bit of time, and the follow me to my room." He said, sighing dramatically in defeat.

"Directly to your room? Not to the classroom like usual?" Ginny asked, confused.

"No. Now that you know where my room is, I figure it will be a lot easier to just meet me there. And there's a lot less of a chance of us being found there. Now then, I'll see you in about five minutes." Leaning down, he kissed her lightly on the cheek, then stepped out the door. Slowly, she counted to 60, ticking off on her fingers the number of times she had done so. Once she had extended all of the fingers on one had she stepped out into the hallway. She was about half way there when she hear a voice calling for her from behind. Turning, she nearly smacked into Harry. Reaching out, he caught her as she fell, saying as he did "Sorry about that. I've been trying to get your attention for nearly three hallways now. You must really be in your thoughts."

"Sorry about that. I've got a meeting I've got to get to soon." Ginny said, trying not to sound too annoyed.

"Well, I won't keep you too long then. I just wanted to let you know that our next meeting will be Monday in the Room of Requirements."

"Okay. I'll see you then." Ginny said, know thing she was being rude.

She was grateful when Harry said in reply "It's all good. I know that most of the teachers in this school don't appreciate to be kept waiting." Not bothering to correct his assumption she nodded, then continued down the hall. She let out a slight sigh of relief when she reached her destination without another interruption. Stepping into the room, she gasped at the sight before her.

"Do you like?" she heard breathed into her ear from behind. Shutting the door, he led her towards the bed. Sitting her down he handed her a goblet full to the brim of a steaming dark white liquid. Looking up, he explained. "It's a new type of butter beer that I've gotten my hands on. Give it a try; I think you'll like it." Taking a tentative sip, Ginny's mouth was assaulted by the sweetest savor she had ever tasted. Taking another, larger sip, she sighed.

"It tastes like... Well, I don't know what it tastes like, but it's delicious." She said setting her cup down. Looking around to find where he had went to, her eyes grew wide. He was wearing a dark colored poets blouse, unlaced, and a dark pair of what looked to be velvet pants. Gulping she asked "Why the clothes?"

Glancing down at himself, he chuckled and replied. "Oh, I forgot you've never seen me relaxed. Well, I'm really big on history, and I've found that when I'm relaxing this is one of the most comfortable outfits I have. I don't have any more classes until after lunch, so I've changed into it. Why? Does it bother you?"

"No, nonono. It's just, um, a bit startling." She replied quickly, averting her eyes quickly. "It was just a bit surpising to see you look like that."

"Oh, okay. Well, I was thinking that we might be able to work on practicing some of our charms together since you always do so well with them." He asked, pulling out his wand. Glad for the distraction, she nodded her head, and pulled out her own wand. "What have you been learning lately?"

"Well, we've been doing defensive charms of late, but we're supposed to start offensive tomorrow." She said.

"Okay then. I'm going to teach you a charm that makes it so that your opponent sees double. The incantation is really simple, but the wand motion is really hard to get the hang of. You have to move you wand from one hand to the other, but make it appear as though you didn't. When you've done it right it looks like this." He demonstrated, making his wand seem like no more than a blur. He laughed at her wide eyes, and said "It's a lot easier than it looks. I was just showing you how it will be when you've mastered it. Here's what it looks low when done slowly." He repeated his movements, this time slow enough for her to follow his hands.

"Oh! That's easily." Ginny said with a sigh as she tried to copy his actions. She however found out that it wasn't quite so simple as he tired to claim. She tried a couple more times to get the motions down before he finally said "Here, let me help you." Wrapping his arms around her, he took her hands in his own and guided her through the movements. Stepping away, she went through it by herself, and squealed when she did it properly.

Smiling, he said "Good. Now let's add to it the incantation."

"Is it as hard as this was?" Ginny said; face falling at the idea of having to master a hard movement as well as having her mouth full of weird words.

"Not at all. Actually, all you have to say is 'doebula'. I'm sure you could say that." After she had repeated it to herself easily, he said "Good. Now try putting them together."

Taking her wand in her right hand, she dipped it, twisting her wrist as she did so. Once the wand reached the lowest point of the arc she changed hands, reciting "doebula", then lifted her left hand to chest level. She glanced up to see if he thought she had done it right, and found him blinking as though he were trying to get something out of his eyes. Realizing that she must have cast it on him, she dropped her wand and ran to him. "Oh! Are you alright sweets?"

Blinking, he said "Yes, I am. You did it properly."

"Oh! Um, thank you. But how do I take it off of you?"

"Have you been taught the 'cure all' charm?"

"You mean the 'veteri'?"

"Yes. That will work."

"But that's just supposed to speed a process." Ginny said, looking confused.

Closing his eyes he explained, "That's exactly what I need. This charm only works for a short amount of time, and then it wears off. 'Venteri' will make it so that rather than lasting an hour it will only last a minute."

Nodding her understanding, she went back to her wand and picked it up. After casting the charm she walked over to where he had set the goblets down. Taking one, she filled it full of the liquid, and placed it in his hand. "Are you getting any better?"

Taking a drink he said, "A little. Thank you loves. Congratulations on being able to do that right. It took most of my age-mates almost two weeks to get that charm down. And don't worry, I really am fine. However, if you hadn't known that handy little 'veteri' I would have been in trouble." He added, looking down at her still worried face. Leaning down, he kissed her lightly, trying to show her how well he was.

Sighing, she snuggled with him, and just relaxed. They spent the rest of the brake discussing the schools gossip, and the roles of everyone. Finally hear a small clock chime the hour, Ginny got up. When he protested she explained, "I've got to go to class. Unlike you, I don't have almost a half of my day to lounge around due to not having classes."

"I guess. If the fair maiden insists." He said in a mock-wounded voice. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her down next to him. Trying not to laugh she said "do you mind?"

"Not at all." He said, kissing her firmly.

"Hmmm, that was nice. Now, come on. I really do have to go." She said, trying to get up again. After about three tries she finally convinced him into letting her go. Gathering her stuff, she went towards the door. She was just stepping out when she heard him call her name. Turning back to face him, she asked "Yes?"

"I love you." was his simple reply.

Gasping, she stepped back into the room, closing the door behind her. "Really? I mean, I know that you've called me 'loves' and such, but I always assumed it was just your pet names for me."

"You know me. I don't lie." he said, looking at her. "And especially not to you. I'm not about to start now."

"Oh. That's so sweet of you!!! I love you too!!!" She cried as she flung herself into his arms, planting her lips on his as she did so. The force knocked him back onto the bed, and rather than struggle against it he just wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

Braking off the kiss, he looked her in the eyes and said "You're late for class."

"I don't care. I don't care about any of it!!!" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Really now? You always care about your classes. Especially now with your OWL's coming up soon. What changed your mind?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I still care about all of that, but for once I want to just not go. For nearly six years now I've been a good girl and woken up every day, gone to classes, worked on my homework, and gone to bed. I almost feel like a robot some times!!!"

"Well then stay here with me for a little while. We could work on your charms some more. Or," he added with a coy smile "anything else you wanted."

Smacking him lightly she said "Charm will be just fine, thank you."

Sighing dramatically, he said "I guess I shall have to agree to that." She laughed, and he said "Now then, the next thing I want to show you is..."

* * *

As she walked down the stairs to the great hall for dinner a few hours later, she had to make a conscious effort to not to skip. She couldn't however keep the smile off her face. Sitting down, she grinned happily at Neville and said, "How are you this fine day?"

"Not so good." He replied glumly, picking at his food.

"I'm sorry." She said as sincerely as she could. Rather than reply he just moved his mashed potatoes around his plate. Shrugging, she started to dish herself some food.

"Ginny, that's a pretty ribbon. Where'd you get it?" one of her friends asked, sitting down next to her.

"Um, my owl had it tied to her leg the last time I got a message from my mum." She replied smoothly.

"Oh. That was sweet of her. And it's a very pretty color on you."

"Thanks." Ginny replied. She continued to chat with her friends as she ate, and was nearly done when Dumbledor stood up causing an instant silence to fall over the great hall.

"Seeing how All Hollow's Eve is coming up at the end of the month, and we haven't had much chance to celebrate," He paused and looked down the staff table before continuing "so I am organizing a Masked Formal for all students. In honor of Halloween you may wear costumes, and of course a mask is required. Seeing how this weekend is a Hogwarts weekend for all third year or older students who have permission you can use that time to find suitable costumes. For you younger students, I'm sure if you ask nicely you can get one of the older students to get you an outfit. So, plan well, and I shall look forward to trying to figure out who you are!" Grinning he sat down as everyone started discussing the news. Even Neville had cheered up a bit and was talking with Harry and Hermionie. Excusing herself she ran up the stairs to her dorm.

Sitting down on her bed, she pulled out her journal and started writing the day's events in it, starting from the begining. She took great care to put as many details as she could in about her meeting. She had just finished signing her name when she heard a knocking on her window. Opening it, a now familiar smoky-gray barn owl flew in. Slipping the parchment off it's leg, she went back to her bed and read.

Love, I cannot express to you the joy that fills me at this moment.

For as I write these words I understand that we shall be able to meet each

other while others are around. I will finally be able to let the whole world

know how I feel for you.

Still, I understand that I must have your permission to be your

escort to the masked. Please allow me this simple plessure? I die wating

to find your vertict.

P.S. - I saw you wearing my present in your hair, and it seemed to disappear

amoung your beautiful locks. Put this on it around your neck, so it can always

be close to your heart.

She gasped as she pulled his favorite pendent from where it had been stuck to the bottom of the page. Pulling the ribbon out of her hair she placed the rainbow opal on it, then tied it around her neck. It's weight rested between her collar bones as she wrote her reply.

I would love for you to excort me to the Formial. To be in your arms

Where everyone can see me with you...

I cannot wait until that time!

P.S. - I love your gift. Are you sure though that you're okay with me having

it? It's just that I know how much you love it.

She smiled, and gave the bird a kiss before sending it on it's way. Suddenly struck with an idea, she hurried up the stairs to Hermionie's dorm. Stepping in, she found the room empty. Turning, she went down to the common room, where she found her sitting in a corner, muttering to herself one of her charms for her O.W.L.s. "Hermionie?" Ginny called, worried about interupting.

The older girl glanced up from her book, eyes unfocued for a moment. Shaking her head, she smiled. "Hey Gin. What do you need?"

"I'm not intupting anything am I?"

"Na. I haven't taken a brake for about six hours, so I don't mind. What did you need?"

"Well, um, my boyfriend gave me this earlier today, and I was wondering if you knew of any spells that would make it so it matches anything I wear, so I can have it on all the time." She said without quite looking her in the eyes face going as red as her hair.

"Of course I do! Hand it here for a moment." She said, holding out her hand. Reaching under her hair, she un-did the string and pulled it off. Giving it to Hermionie, smiled, imagining her loves face. The older girl held onto it for a second before pulling the opal off, and slipping it into her pocket. Then she reached over and grabbed her wand. Resting it up agienst her temples, she thought for a moment. Finally deciding on a course of action, she pointed it at the ribbon, and said "_Valie Ciler, moshe natru_". The ribbon turned a shimmery white for a moment, then back the origial maroon it had been, but kept the shimmery look. "There you go." Pulling out the charm, she restrung it, and handed it back.

"Thank you so much!!!" Ginny replied as she accepted it back, and tied it back around her neck.

"That's a really pretty pendant. I sware I've seen it somewhere before. Your boyfriend must love you quite a lot."

"Oh, thanks." Ginny said, blushing.

"Yup. Now then, don't you have to get up early tomorrow for Quidditch?"

"Yes." She replied, rolling her eyes. "It would be a lot easier if _all_ of our team were able to pratice. Still, I suppose I should get some rest. Night Herms."

"Night Ginny." Hermionie called, burrowing back under the pile of homework and books that surrounded her. Slipping back up the stairs, she found a small letter set on her pillow. Opening it, she read.

Nothing would give me more joy that to see it around your neck.

Although I must ask you to take care of it, for it is a family heirloom, and

I hope to one day pass it on to our children.

She stopped, re-reading that last line a second time to make sure she had seen him correctly. _Our children..._ Unable to contain her joy, she danced around the small dorm. Sitting down, she pulled out her journal and added this new event to it before slipping between the covers to go to sleep.

* * *

"Ginny! Hey, Gin! Wait up a sec!!!" Turning, she was surprised to see Ernie running up to meet with her. Widening her eyes, she pulled him to an empty classroom. Shutting the door, she turned to him.

"What was that?! I thought you didn't want people to know!" She said, worried. "I mean, I thought you wanted everyone to think..." She trailed off, sighing.

"It's fine. I was just wanting to know how your class went." He said, looking down sheepishly.

"Oh. It went really well. And everything you taught me helped out a lot too." She said, blushing slightly.

"Good, I'm glad. I actually had quite a good time teaching you all of that." He replied, stepping closer.

"Now, if we could get you to concentrate that much on other matters..." she said, eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Hey, I think I do really well when it really matters." He said, taking a step forward, as though to over bear her.

"Ya', that's why no one knows about us, and this." She said, gesturing to the small space in between their bodies.

"I have my reasons for not wanting anyone to know. You know that!!!" He said, rasing his voice.

"What? The fact that you would be rejected?! Gal, I honestly don't think that when everyone does find out, and trust me, they will find out, those who truely matter won't care! As long as we explain why!!!" She said, volume equaling his own.

"Are you kidding me? Like anyone would stay around long enough to listen!!! They'd all avoid us like the plegue, and I won't do that to you!!!"

"I don't freaking care!" She said. Turning around, she jurked open the door to find Malfoy standing just next to it, glowing.

"Fighting with your boyfriend, Weasley?" He purred, eyes twinkling.

"Bugger off." She stated, starting to walk up the hallway.

"I'd be careful if I were you Weasle. You know that type of insolence could lose you at least five house points. I am a prefect you know." She worled

around to find him staring at his fingernails as though he didn't have a care in the world.

"You wouldn't dare." She hissed, eyes ablaze.

"Wouldn't I? I don't care if you're friends with the great boy who lived." He replied, ice cold eyes staring at her own. Eyes narrowing in anger, she reached up and slapped him.

"Stay out of it!" She snapped at him, stomping passed and up to the common room. Throwing herself on one of the few empty spots, she bit her lip to keep the tears inside. Staring into the fire, she reviewed the intire situation, berating herself for over reacting. "Ginny?"

Glancing up, she blinked back tears. "Hey, Gin? What's wrong?" Ron asked, wrapping his arms around her. Leaning aginst him, she started to sob into his shoulder.

"I gooot mmmaad at my bbbbooooyyyfffrrriiieeennnddd." She wailed.

"Hey, hey! Shhhh, it's okay." He said, rubbing her back. "Is this your first fight?"

"Mmmm hhhmmm." She replied, sniffling.

"It will be okay, I'm sure. Why not just write him an owl explaining how bad you feel? I'll even let you borrow Pig." he said, handing her a hanckerchif. Nodding her agreement she wipped her nose, and handed it back. He held it betweeen his index and thumb, discusted look on his face. "Thanks..."

Giggling slightly, she tapped it with her wand, cleaning it. Standing up, gave him a hug before heading to her room. Sitting down at her disk, she pulled out a parchment a set of ink she rarely used. Dipping the feather into it, she started to write, enjoying how the ink went through all the colors of red one could dream of.

My darling, sweet, amazing love,

I... I'M SO SORRY!!! I love you so much, and feel really bad.

Please forgive me. I was just really frustrated. Please?

She tied it to Pig's leg, kissed him on the head, then set him on the window sill. She watched as he flew off into the night, sighing. Turning around, she sat back down on the bed. Playing with the moonstone, she leaned up against her headboard and closing her eyes to relax for a second. She was startled awake by the sound of her roommates throwing the door open. Jurking up, she looked to where they were, blinking. Rubbing her eyes, she smiled. "I must have driffed off." she mummbled to herself.

"Apparently. You have a post." One of the other girls said, pointing to a piece of paper on her bed.

"Thanks." She said, picking it up. Holding her breath she unfolded it and read.

Meet me at the faerie statue outside your common room at 2.

Her heart flip-flopped at the shortness. Sighing, she slipped it into the drawer of her nightstand. Going down into the common room, she sat near the fire as the room emptied out. When the small clock in the common room said it was a quarter to she stepped over to the door and slipped out. "Hey, you shouldn't be out here!" The fat lady called to her.

"Please. I'm just trying to meet with my boyfriend. We got in a fight." Ginny said, looking up to where she sat in her frame.

"Ah, young love. I've been wittness to many of those." The larger woman said, sighing damatically. "Very well then, but don't be too long. You've got classes tomorrow, and I need to sleep."

"I will. Thank you!" Ginny said, beaming. Walking down the hall, she stopped and leaned up against one of the wings. Looking back the way she came, let time tick by. In the distance she heard the sound of a clock chime twice.

She jumped as she felt a pair of arms twine themselves around her waist. "I'm sorry about earlier." She sighed leaning back.

"I know. I guess I shouldn't have said what I did." He replied, kissing her neck.

"Don't do that!" She said with a giggle, squerming away. "That tickles!"

"Oh really?" He said with a mock menace.

"Yes, really." She said, sticking out her tounge.

Leaning down he was just to take a playful bite on it when they both heard "What are you two doing out of bed so late?" They sprang away from each

other, blushing scarlet.

"Well, sir, I found Ms. Weasley out of bed." He said.

"Oh, really?" Dumbledor replied, a twinkle in his eyes. "I assume you had a good reason to be out so late?"

"Well sir..."

"Yes?"

"Well, I was supposed to be meeting my boyfriend here sir." She said glancing to where he stood next to her.

"I see. And... did you're meeting go well?" He said, glancing between the two of them.

"I think it did sir." She said, leaning towards him slightly.

"I'm glad. But even though love is the strongest of emotions, I need to ask that you don't use it to break the rules any longer." He looked the both in the eyes.

"Yes sir." She said.

"Now then, I shall let this fine prefect punish you. I'm sure you can find something suitable." He said, trying to suppress laughter.

"Yes sir. Come on, I'll excort you back to your dormatories." She started to walk down the hall with him following. Turning the corner they passed a classroom which he pulled her into it. Slipping his arms around her he said, "Your punishment is that you must give me a kiss."

"Just one?" She said, pressing her lips against his.

"Mmmm. Maybe just one more." He said, capturing her lips.

Five minutes later she pulled away, biting her slightly swollen lip. "I've got to go. I love you."

"I love you too." He kept a hold on her hand until the last second. Stepping out the door, she slid back through the door and upstairs to her bed.

* * *

She woke up on saturday to the sound of twittering girls. Rolling over, she glaced over to the bed next to her. "Are you going to sleep through the entire day Ginny?"

"Gah. Nah, I'm up." She replied. "Why are you four so excited about it anyways?"

"It's a hogsmead weekend, and our only chance to get clothes for the formal!" Came the excited reply. Getting out of bed, she got ready, not looking

forward to the day. Going down into the great hall, she found it abuzz with the sounds of excited students. Rubbing her eyes slightly, she ate her breakfast, trying not to yawn.

When she reached Hogsmead, she walked from shop to shop, looking in at all the goodies they had displayed in their windows, occasionally stepping into one to buy something. The busiest shop was Mrs. Varies' Clothes. She had gotten word of the formal and was featuring costumes and clothes of all kinds, as well as masks to go with each.

As she walked by it for the third time she saw that many of the younger students had left, leaving the shop empty enough that you could move in it. Stepping inside she looked around. She found many beautiful outfits, and a few outrageous one. She was looking through a few of the stranger ones when she saw swab of silver. Pulling it out she expected to find a unicorn's or a pixie costume, but instead found a dress made of silver and maroon. It was made of a satin material. Gasping at the beauty of it, she decided it couldn't hurt to try it on. Pulling it over her head, she gapped as it slipped into place. Looking at herself she admired the way that the material felt against her skin. Looking at the price tag she gapped at such a large number. Sighing, she changed back into her clothes, and placed it back on the cart she had gotten it from.

Stepping back into the crisp fall air she decided to stop by the three broomsticks to get some butterbeer. Getting her drink, she sat at one of the tables, sipping the warm liquid, listening to conversations around her. Her ears purked as she heard a group of her agemates discussing who they thought was cute.

"I don't care what you say Malissa, I still say that Harry is the hottest." All the girls laughed, agreeing.

"But who do you think is the hottest of the _obtainable_ men, Vi?" One of the other girls asked.

"Um... well, I think Ernie." Vi said, blushing slightly.

"Who?" The blond next to her asked.

"Well, you of all people should know! He's from Hufflepuff like you. And he's sooooo cute! Expecially when he wears those pendants his parents keep on getting him. Too bad he already has a girlfriend." She said, with a slight pout. The other girls laughed and started to tease their friend. Ginny smiled from her seat, playing with her necklace, smiling knowingly.

When she had finished her third cup of warm liquid she decided she needed to go back to the school and work on the last of her homework.

* * *

Pushing herself away from the table, she let out a sigh of relief. Putting all her books away, she smiled at the knowledge that her homework was done. Shaking her head, she was amazed at how much more time than she had expected it to take. As she glanced at the clock, she heard her stomic growl. Standing, she realized that everyone had already left for breakfast. Hurrying down to the great hall she was pleased to see that everyone was still munching on their food. Walking to the Gryffindor table, she sat down next to her brother, who was talking admintly with Hermione about the new DADA teacher. "How can she do this? I mean, come on!"

"It's not as bad as it may seem." Hermione said, shrugging.

"Not as bad?! Herms, did you see his hand?! You may not notice it now, but it was bleeding when he came in last night." Ron said, livid.

"What can we do? It's not like we can stop her." Herms said, buttering a piece of toast. "You know that-" She stopped as the sound of wings filled the air. Looking up, Ginny saw that the post was coming in. When she saw that Errol wasn't among them, she went back to her eggs. She was just finishing taking another bite when a set of large owls set down a large package in the middle of the table. Glancing up, she saw the girl across from her get an excited look, and lean in to open it. She was suprised to hear her say "Wait, this isn't for me. Ginny, it's for you."

Leaning over, she pulled the box closer to her, pulling off the plain brown paper. Pulling the lid off, she gasped at the beautiful dress that lay inside. Pulling it out slightly, her eyes glowed. Tucked into the folds of the skirt was a small bit of parchment, which she grabbed and stuffed into her bag for her to read later. "Hey, why don't you try it on?" Herms said, glancing up from her Daily Prophet.

"Do you think I should?"

"Of course!" One of her other friends said, pulling her away slightly, while another put the lid back on the box and grabbed it. She let herself be lead to the girls bathroom. Stepping into one of the stalls with the box, she pulled the dress out and slipped it on over her head. Nervious, she stepped out, looking to her friends reactions for hope of how she looked.

Blinking at their reactions she, turned in a circle. "Well?"

"Gin, you look... whoa." One of them replied, eyes wide in amazement. Turning to look at herself in the mirror, she blushed at her reflection. Her small waist was excentuated by a cream yellow corset, which pulled a lilac gown tight against her body. The fullness of her skirt was mirrored from the elbow down of her sleeves. Stepping behind her, the youngest of her friends tied a small golden mask onto her face, compleating the image. Turning slightly, she admired the over all effect of the dress on her body.

Hearing the clock chime the hour, she scrambled to change back into her robes. Revrently she placed the dress back into the box, and took it back up to her room. Grabbing her bag, she ran to her first class, barely making it in time not to be late.

Sitting down, she watched as Proffessor Binn slid through the wall and started his day drone of information. Settling into her desk, her thoughts returned to the gown waiting on her bed.

* * *

At lunch she was suprised to feel a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she saw Seamus looking slightly nervious. "Er... Ginny... I was wondering if you'd... well, if you wanted to go to the formal with me."

Eyes widening in suprise, she replied "I'm sorry, but my boyfriend has already asked me."

"Oh..." he said, shoulders drooping.

"However, I'm pretty sure that Patricia Stimpson would love to go with you." She replied quickly. Nodding, he started towards where she was sitting. Stopping he pulled a small package out of his pocket and said, "Before I go, Ernie asked me to give this to you. He said it's to go with everything else." Grabbing the package, she put it into her bag.

"Ah, the mysterious boyfriend strikes again!" Hermionie said from across the table. Laughing as Ginny suddenly became very intent in her food. "Relax, I won't try to find out who it is. However, I'd advise you keep it from your brother that you even have a boyfriend. You know how he is."

"Thanks Herms." Glancing at the clock she continued. "I'm afraid I need to go to class now. I'll talk to you when I get back to the common room." Nodding her agreement, Hermionie started to look worried as she saw Harry come in, hand wrapped.

Slidding into her seat in the classrom, Ginny pulled out her book, and noticed the parchment from before fall on the floor. She leaned down to grab it, but another hand was faster. "_Here's a present I've purchased expecially for you. I hope you'll wear it so that we can match at the dance. I'm planning on sending you a couple of other things that wouldn't fit in this box._" Malfoy's voice sneered, crumpling up the paper and throwing it back at her. "Weasle, you really need to tell your boyfriend to get a life. I'm sure his doting can't be healthy."

She glared at him, picking up the parchement. "What would you know of being romantic Malfoy?" In reply he just grinned and turned to walk towards Snape's office. A few minutes he stepped back out with the potions master, grinning smugly. Rolling her eyes, she pulled out the package from Ernie and found a set of amathyst and gold earings wrapped inside. Gasping, she held them up, grinning. _They'll match perfectly_ she thought to herself quietly, holding them up to her ears. She quickly put them away again as the potions mater stepped back into the room and began teaching.

* * *

The morning of Halloween dawned clear and chilly. Excitement flooded the air of the castle, and the most talked about thing the entire day was the dance. Walking down to the great hall it seemed to be the only thing Ginny heard about. Stepping into the great hall she was slightly disappointed to find only the usual decorations adorned the walls. Sitting down, she poured herself a goblet of pumpkin juice and over heard Harry and Ron discussing their plans for the evening.

"So, I wasn't able to get up the nerve to ask her. So now she's going to be going alone." Ron grumbled, slumped over his food.

"Don't worry mate. I'm sure you'll be able to ask her to dance tonight." Harry said, patting him on the shoulder while his eyes focused across the room.

"Do you think?" Ron said, perking up.

"Of course! And then, how could she refuse?" Harry said, sounding like he was talking about something compleatly diffrent that Ron and his desired date. He however didn't notice and started to dig into his food with great gusto.

In the morning the teachers actaully tried to teach their classes, but by the afternoon they learned they couldn't combat the constant chatter and decided to make the day for studying in groups. As the final class let out for the evening, the excitement rose to an almost tangable level. Rushing back up to her dorm, she found a small package laying on her bed. Picking it up she read the small note attached.

_Sorry it's taken me so long to get these last things to you, but I had to get _

_just the right one. Now, no one will be able to doubt that you are meant to be _

_with me tonight._

Opening the box up she found a small gold mask. Picking up she marvled at the intricate sworls of purple and lilac crystals that traced the eye holes and continued down her checks. Changing into her costume, she pulled her scarlet hair up so that most of it was braided and twisted elegantly, leaving only a few small ringlets to cacade down her back and over her shoulders. Slipping the mask over the top half of her face, she tied it to her head and went down to in front of the doors to wait with everyone else. Looking around, she could hardly reconize half of the people around her.

When the doors where finally opened she gasped at the transformation. The great hall now appeared to be the land of the fairies. The walls were a mass of vines and flowers that perfumed the room, and the floor had been covered with a soft moss. Along the sides of the dance floor stumps grew for chairs around toadstool tables. A small band of pixies played the big hits that were being played on the radio. Sitting down off to the side, Ginny watched the dancing and listened to the music, looking for her date. She jumped when she felt an arm slide around her shoulder, with a quick peck on her cheek. Grinning, she grabbed his hand, and admired how closely they matched. His he had gone with a doublet made of a white velvet, with the colar lined with a gold trim, and buttons of lavander. He had a set of breaches on that were dyed the same purple color of her dress, and had his hair pulled back with a gold colored ribbon. Around his neck hung a piece of agate held in place by a gold claw. His own white mask covered just enough of his face to make him unreconizeable. "Those earing match really well. And I like what you did with my gift." He breathed into her ear, as he traced the line of ribbon that held her rainbow opal in place.

"Thank you," she replied, blushing slightly.

"Would you like to go for a walk? I've got a couple of things I'd like to talk to you about." She nodded her agreement, and allowed him to lead her out of the double doors onto the school grounds. They had also been transformed to match the dance with a miniture forest of weeping willows and oaks creating a maze of color up to the lake. Walking through them, he was silent until he found a secluded bench for them to sit on.

Sitting down, she leaned her head on his shoulder, sighing contently. She heard him say from above "You know I told you that my mother was talking about taking me out of school?" She nodded, frowning in worry. "Well, she decided that wouldn't be so wise. Apparently I'm going to be allowed to stay at Hogwarts, but I'm to be on the upmost vidgulance."

She looked up at him excitedly. "You're going to be able to stay?" She squealed, throwing her arms around him in a hug. Pulling back, she pressed her lips to his.

Pulling away, he reached around and un-tied the mask, then took off his own. Tracing her lips with his fingers, he lightly recaptured her mouth.

They jumped apart as they heard a voice say "Woah, sorry. I didn't mean to interupt."

"Then what are you still doing here MacMillian?" He asked, shooting daggers.

"Um... I was... wanting to thank Ginny. She's been helping me study some of the Charms, and... giving me advise about... stuff. Anywho," he continued, looking at her so he could avoid the glare he was still getting. "I was able to pass my test. And I asked Susan to come with me, and she said yes."

"Congradulations." Ginny said, smiling warmly.

"Alright, you've said what you needed, now go. Oh, and if you breath a word of this to anyone..." he trailed off.

"Draco, there's no need to be so rude." Ginny said, wrapping her arms around his waist. Leaning up she kissed him lightly. He growled slightly, and looked away. "That's better."

"Actually, I think I will be going now. Talk to you later Ginny!" Ernie said, waving over his shoulder as he headed back towards the castle.

Wrapping his arms around her, Draco sighed. "You know that everyone's going to know soon now, don't you?"

"I don't know. He's kept a couple of my secrets extreamly well." She said, running her hands along his back. "Besides, I think he's smart enough to know that if he tells it will eventually get to Ron."

He grimiced at the idea and said "Well, I'd rather hold that scene off for as long as I can." Nodding her agreement, she kissed him again, content for the moment.

* * *

Is it safe? Can I say it's done? I believe it is safe to say that this monumentious task is FINALLY done!!! COMPLEATED!!! I am so excited, and proud of how it turned out. Could you tell who it was? I hope the end was at least a bit of a suprise... Anywho, now I'm going to watch _Laby_ and work on "What's Real?" and then do a bit on "Carless Whispers" and then I think I should be good for a bit of time. Oh... and you can expect me to do a small follow up piece for this, and then I've got a suprise for those of you who liked "Truth of a Journal"... Until my next update. 


End file.
